


Backstage Secrets

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Viadore [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Just some smut





	

Adore ran off stage, adrenaline pumping. She had just finished her show for the night, and the room was electric. It was one of her best performances to date, and she couldn’t wait it go home and tell Jason all about it.

She opened the door to her dressing room to find a bouquet of flowers on her makeup table. Red pink and white camellias. 

“Do you like them?” Jason stood in the doorway. 

“Jason!” Adore yelled, jumping into their arms. “You’re the best. I love them.” She kissed them softly. “What are you doing here? I thought you had a gig tonight.” 

“I wanted to surprise you.” They explained. Kissing her cheek. “So I lied.” 

“Did you see the show?” She asked, pulling herself back from their body. 

“You were amazing.” They kissed her again. “As usual.” Jason loved going to Adore’s shows. They loved seeing how happy performing made her. How positively the audience responded. “The room was on fire.” 

“Let me just de-drag and we can go.” She went to get her makeup wipes, but Jason grabbed her arm. 

“Not yet.” They pulled her back into their chest. Their eyes dark. “You look so fucking hot tonight babe.” Their hands traveled down her sides, resting on her ass. They pressed their lips to her’s and kissed her hungrily. She moaned into their mouth as their hands began kneading her ass through her velvet shorts. 

She felt her tuck tighten and pressed herself closer to them. Hands reaching up to tangle in their raven locks. Her knees began shaking and she searched for something to rest on her back hitting the wall behind her. Jason pinning her to the hard brick. 

“Jason.” She whispered as their lips left her mouth to trail down her neck. Leaving little love bites as they went. 

“I want you so fucking bad right now.” They growled between kisses. 

“Please.” Adore practically begged, rutting her hips up to meet theirs. 

“Lube?” They asked. 

“Bag.” She pointed over to her costume bag. As this was far from the first time this had happened, she started keeping it with her. Suddenly, Jason’s body was no longer on her’s, and she whined from the loss of contact. 

They stood in front of her again almost as fast as they had left. The bottle in one hand as the other pulled the hoop on her belt. Making her gasp. 

“So pretty.” They admired. Leaving a chaste kiss on her lips. She looked up at them with hooded eyes, hands coming to rest on their shoulders. Her peach lipstick was smudged. “Turn around.” They whispered in her ear. Biting the cartilage. Their tone was commanding, and she wasted no time. Bracing her hands on the wall and sticking out her ass. Her belt falling to the floor.

Adore felt Jason begin to pull down her shorts, fishnets, and tights in one swift motion. Leaving her ass clad in nothing but a thin pair of panites. Jason loved how she didn’t have to pad. Her real ass full and plump. Adore let out a whine and wiggled her ass.

“What do you want baby?” They asked, a hand squeezing the soft flesh. She pressed her ass into their hand. All words seeming to vanish from her mind. “You want me to hit you?” She nodded, biting her lip. Adore had a pain kink, and loved being spanked. “Alright baby.” They removed their hand from her ass, bringing it back down hard. Once. Twice. 

They spanked her until the once pale skin was bright red. She had tears in her eyes, and her tuck was now extremely uncomfortable. Jason kissed the stinging flesh before slowly removing her panties. They removed the tape of her tuck last, her cock springing free. She hissed as the cold air hit her aching member. 

“Jason.” She moaned. “I need you.”

“What do you need?” They kissed the red skin of her rear again. 

“Need you to fuck… fuck me.” She stuttered as she heard the cap of the lube snap open. The cool gel coming in contact with her aching hole as Jason slipped a finger inside. Finding her prostate immediately. “Mmm. More.” She begged, before they added another finger. Scissoring her opening. Stretching her out. They found her prostate again and she cried out. 

Suddenly, the sensation was gone and she heard their pants drop to the floor. They lined themselves up with her hole. Slicking their cock with lube before entering her. Sliding in halfway before pulling out and slamming back into her. Their hips slapping against the still sore flesh of her ass. They found a steady pace. Thrusting into her quickly. They could feel her entrance tighten around them. 

“Gonna cum.” She moaned. “Fuck. Jason harder.” They re positioned themselves, slamming into her prostate as their hand reached around, grabbing her hard member. 

“Cum for me.” They whispered into her ear, tugging at her cock. With their free hand, they slipped under her shirt, fondling her nipple. That sent her over the edge. Coming into Jason’s hand as her hole tightened around them. Causing them to follow soon after. 

They pulled out, sitting in the chair in front of the mirror and pulling Adore onto their lap. They took a makeup wipe and began to remove the ruined makeup on her face. Watching her go from Adore to Danny. 

Once his face was clean and his wig was removed, Jason kissed his neck. 

“Can we go home now.” Danny looked as if he could fall asleep right there.

“As soon as you get dressed.” They replied, making their boyfriend stand up. Begrudgingly, he got dressed. Jason admiring his red ass as they pulled their own pants back on. 

Once he was changed, Jason helped him with his bags and they hailed a cab. Even though their apartment was only two blocks away. They were both exhausted. 

They got home and the pair immediately fell into bed. Not bothering to do more than remove their jeans and shoes before cuddling up together. Danny’s head resting on Jason’s chest. 

“Good night baby.” Jason said, kissing his head. Danny was already asleep.


End file.
